1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for identifying a driver of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system and a method for automatically identifying a driver of a vehicle based on changes in a set of attributes of one or more parameters of one or more components of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicle designers generally attempt to create a vehicle design that achieves a seamless interaction between the vehicle and a driver of the vehicle. The interaction between the vehicle and the driver can be divided into three interaction levels. A first interaction level is referred to as access where the vehicle should allow only an authorized driver to drive the vehicle. A second interaction level is referred to as accommodation where the vehicle should automatically adjust the interior and the exterior settings to provide maximum comfort and delight to the driver. A third level is referred to as dynamic control where the vehicle should exhibit dynamic characteristics customized for the driver. For example, the vehicle should automatically adjust suspension, brakes and throttle to suit the driving style of the driver.
At present vehicles utilize devices, such as keys, key fobs and RFID immobilizers, to grant access for a driver to the inside of the vehicle. These devices allow the driver to drive the vehicle and use all the functionalities of the vehicle. However, these devices do not take into account whether the driver is authorized to drive the vehicle.
In order to identify authorized drivers and to enhance vehicle security some vehicles use driver identification methodologies to verify the identity of a driver, even after the driver has gained entry in to the vehicle. State of the art driver identification methodologies include using biometric characteristic recognition, such as fingerprints, finger veins, iris, retina, handprint, voice, face, etc.
For the interaction level of accommodation, some vehicles allow each driver to store a set of preferred settings of various vehicle cabin components as a driver profile, such as seat positions, pedal positions, steering wheel positions, mirror positions, door locks, radio settings, cabin temperature, etc. The driver profile can be selected among the stored profiles at a later occasion, such as when the driver drives the vehicle. Once the desired profile corresponding to the driver is selected, the vehicle retrieves the set of preferred settings and adjusts various vehicle components. For the purpose of storing various driver profiles a ‘memory package’ option is available on some vehicles.
For the interaction level of dynamic control, some vehicles allow each driver to choose from pre-set selections for various vehicle control components, for example, suspension, brakes and throttle, to suit the driving style of the driver. Based on the selection made by the driver the pre-set selections can then be applied to various vehicle components.
Both the interaction levels of accommodation and dynamic control require a manual input. Further, the three interaction levels function independent of each other in the known vehicle designs. A need therefore arises for integrating the three interaction levels to achieve the design of seamless interaction between a vehicle and a driver of the vehicle. Further, such an integrated design should eliminate the need of separate manual input for each interaction level. Additionally, the integrated design should enhance vehicle security by automatic driver identification and should also allow automatic adjustment of vehicle cabin components and vehicle control components.